scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat (TheCartoonMan14)
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoofs of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer It appeared on YouTube on December 1st, 2018. Cast: *Rudolph - Gumball Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson *Hermey - Jonathan Loughran Transylvania *Sam the Snowman - Friend Owl Bambi *Claire - Penny Fitzgerald Amazing of Gumball *Yukon Cornelius - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Incredibles *Yukon's Dogs - Tramp and The Tramp, Perdita Dalmatians, Max Secret Life of Pets, O'Riley of Webkinz and Percy Pocahontas *Santa Claus - Uncle Rubato Marvelous Musical Mansion *Mrs. Claus - Auntie Anabella Marvelous Musical Mansion *Other Elves - Various Humans *Boss Elves - Geppetto Pinocchio *Fireball - Chowder *Other Fawns - Various Animals Kids *Bumble - Sharptooth Land Before Time *Mrs. Donner - Nicole Watterson Amazing World of Gumball *Donner - Richard Watterson Amazing World of Gumball *Coach Comet - Chief Bogo Zootopia *King Moonracer - Bagheera Jungle Book *Charlie-in-the-Box - Lumiere and The Beast *Spotted Elephant - Manny Age *Dolly for Sue - Jessie Story 2 *Scooter for Jimmy - Annoying Orange *Bird Fish - Oscar Tale *Misfit Cowboy - Jack Skellington Nightmare Before Christmas *Train with Square Wheels - Tiger American Tail *Boat that Sinks - Mater Cars *Jelly Pistol - Elmo Street *Plane that Can't Fly - Dusty Crophopper Planes *Various Misfits Toys - Various Creatures *Baby Rudolph - Baby Gumball Watterson Amazing of Gumball Scenes *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 1 - Introduction/The Birth of Gumball/''Jingle Jingle Jingle'' *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 2 - Jonathan The Misfit Elf/Gumball The Misfit Cat *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 3 - Gumball Meets Chowder/''We Are Santa's Elves'' *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 4 - Creatures Games/Gumball Meets Penny/Gumball's Nose Revealed *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 5 - Poor Gumball Runs Away/''There's Always Tomorrow'' *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 6 - Gumball Meets Jonathan/''We're a Couple of Misfits''/Enter Bob Parr/''Silver and Gold'' *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 7 - Sharptooth Attacks *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 8 - Island of Misfit Toys/''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 9 - King Bagheera/Gumball Leaves the Island *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 10 - Gumball Grows Up/Gumball Returns Home *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 11 - Snowstorm Strikes/Gumball Saves Penny *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 12 - Jonathan and Bob Parr to the Rescue *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 13 - Return to Christmas Town *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 14 - Christmas Preparation/Gumball Agress To Lead Rubato's Sleigh *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 15 - Holly Jolly Christmas/Takeoff *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 16 - Return to Misfit Island/Finale *Gumball the Red-Nosed Cat Part 17 - End Credits Movie used; *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Clips from Movies and Shows; *Bambi *Bambi II *The Little Mermaid *Marvelous Musical Mansions *The Amazing of Gumball *The Land Before Time *Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2014 *Thomas and Friends *Looney Tunes *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Pinocchio *Up *Wallace and Gromit; A Grand Day Out *Big Hero 6 *The Boxtrolls *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Ant Bully *Robin Hood *Back at the Barnyard *Chowder *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron; Boy Genius *Johnny Test *Odd Squad *Bubbles Guppies *Kidsongs *Phineas and Ferb *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Simpsons *Teen Titans Go *Family Guy *Codename; Kids Next Door *Pee-wee's Big Holiday *Corpse Bride *The Loud House *Zootopia *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Berenstain Bears *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *The Incredibles *An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan *Open Season *The Angry Birds Movie *How The Grinch Stole Christmas 1966 *Lady and The Tramp *101 Dalmatians *The Secret Life of Pets *Trick of Webkinz *Pocahontas *Lady and The Tramp II; Scamp's Adventure *101 Dalmatians II; Patch's London Adventures *Pocahontas II; Journey to a New World *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Beauty and The Beast *Beauty and The Beast II; The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and The Beast III; Belle's Magical World *Storks *Toy Story 2 *Ice Age *An American Tail *Cars *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Lion King *Hop *Planes *A Bug's Life *The Muppets *Meet the Robinsons *Annoying Orange *Ice Age Dawn of Meltdown *An American Tail Fievel Goes West *Sesame Street *Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs *An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Adventures Elmo in Grouchland *Shark Tale *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Planes; Fire and Rescue *Fish Hooks *Rock Dog *Peter Pan *Fraggle Rock *Monsters, Inc. *The Muppets *The Aristocats *Rugrats *The 7D *Tangled *Frozen *Little Einsteins *Enchanted *Dexter's Laboratory *The Fairly OddParents *Thomas and Friends; The Great Race *Rio *The Polar Express *The Lorax 2012 *Gravity Falls *Megamind *Looney Tunes *Cyberchase *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *The Powerpuff Girls *The Muppets 2011 *Aladdin *Open Season; Scared Silly *Norm of the North *Minions *Home Gallery Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-48.3.jpg 258px-Jonathan.png Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg Penny Fitzgerald maxresdefault.jpeg I2 - Mr. Incredible 2.png TRAMPP.jpg Perdita disney.jpg Lead 720 405.jpg O'Reilly Trick Or Webkinz.jpg Disney Wiki - Percy Pocahontas.jpg Uncle Rubato.jpg 46896e35cc13ebc97594ba3ccf1d43e6.jpg Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg Bd26628d657723ef554a614c1bff1--chowder-cartoon-old-cartoons.jpg Sharptooth.png Season 3 Nicole.png Season 3 Richard.png Chief Bogo.png Bagheera.png Lumiere.jpg Manny.jpg Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg Annoying Orange.jpg Oscar.jpg JackSkellington.png Tiger by lionkingrulez-d5mv3l5.png Mater.jpg Elmo sesame street.png DustyCrophopper-Planes.png 2a1d34b49508f4c3055d8f7a90923f6b.png Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs